Hurt
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: '¿Tanto me odias Neji-niisan'- '… Lamento haberte culpado por todas las cosas que no pude hacer… me hacía daño al lastimarte… Perdón Hinata-sama.' NejiHina. No te gusta, NO LEAS!.


**Declaimer:** Neji y Hinata no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto…

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** _'¿Tanto me odias Neji-niisan?'- __'… Lamento haberte culpado por todas las cosas que no pude hacer… me hacía daño al lastimarte… Perdón Hinata-sama.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Hurt**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_Eres débil… no vales nada como Hyuuga.'_

'_No… yo quiero… yo… creí que… había…cambiado… me había hecho… fuerte…"_

'_Los perdedores siempre serán perdedores. El destino no pude cambiarse. Siempre seré de la casa baja y tú siempre serás de la casa alta. Eres débil y jamás dejaras de serlo'_

'_Pero yo… yo… creo que… puedo… cambiar'_

'_No puedes cambiar tu destino, Nunca podrás cambiar Hinata-sama'_

Golpea con rabia el poste de madera. El aire sale apresuradamente de sus pulmones y sus ojos blancos e inexpresivos se encontraban entrecerrados. Ni una gota de sudor baja por su rostro.

Neji Hyuuga se encuentra en aquella zona de entrenamiento dentro del complejo solo.

Es normal ver al genio de los Hyuuga allí, pensando o entrenando incesantemente. Neji no es de aquellos que puedes leer fácilmente, pero en ese instante si alguien estuviera mirando podría ver la forma llena de pena que sus ojos se abrían…

Hay dolor en su pecho y su corazón helado se está partiendo. Algunos lo llaman _**pena**_; pero es simple _**culpa**_. Es doloroso _**arrepentimiento**_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sus pequeñas piernas iban a ceder pero debía seguir corriendo…_

_Debía encontrar a Neji-niisan pronto. _

_Sus manitas estaban juntas, sostenían algo muy valioso. _

_Sus mejillas redondas estaban llenas de lágrimas y sus piernas cortas se movían sin cesar a través de aquel largo complejo._

_La niñita de ojos blancos no ponía atención hacia donde iba ni a donde pisaba._

_Cuando finalmente sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas lograron divisar lo que buscaba con tanta conmoción, la sonrisa se forma en sus labios con amor._

_Su vocecita suave y casi inaudible saldría de su boca: _'_Neji-niisan', pero nunca salió. Su pie golpeo una roca y después había solo agua._

_El ave que sostenía con tanta preocupación entre sus manos cayó a la fuente junto a ella y en cuestión de segundos dejo de respirar. La joven heredera estiro su redondita mano buscando ayuda._

'_¡__Neji-niisan!' su vos trataba de salir en medio del agua._

_Sus ojos blancos sufrieron en medio del agua, cuando su adorado salvador le miro con desprecio. Su cuerpecito dejo de moverse para dejarse hundir y su manita dejo de llamarle cuando sus ojos solo pudieron verle alejarse fríamente._

_Su cuerpo pequeño cedió ante el rechazo y el dolor…_

_Si las sirvientas no hubieran pasado en ese instante la heredera de los Hyuuga se hubiera ahogado en sus propias lágrimas._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La joven Hyuuga Hinata no hablo por un mes después de eso. Su mirada se llenaba de terror cuando encontraba la de Neji. Su manita jamás busco por el nuevamente. Neji aun guarda en su memoria el dolor plasmado en el rostro de la niña, la mayoría de sus pesadillas están llenas de ella.

Sus ojos se quedan en la tierra bajo de sus pies. Se sentía frió por fuera, pero por dentro… se estaba derritiendo.

Suspira pesadamente tratando de encontrar arreglo en el aire. Nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar nada, era la realidad.

"¿Niisan?" voltea lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada blanca de la persona que le perseguía a todas partes. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo porque ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Que desea Hinata-sama?" Le contesta cortante, dándole la espalda inmediatamente y puede notar de reojo como la joven muerde su labio inferior y su mirada entristecida se va al suelo. Su alma se hace pedazos pero no puede evitarlo.

"¿Yo… yo quería… saber… si Neji-niisan… deseaba tomar… té conmigo?" Sus ojos se cierran para forzar a su cerebro a tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para alejarla pero no herirla.

"No gracias Hinata-sama, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Oh… lo lamento… niisan…"

"No se preocupe, si no tiene nada más que consultarme…" su voz es fría y cruel y ella le mira con resignación mientras sus labios rojizos temblaban amargamente.

"Si me disculpa, debo irme…" no desea sonar hiriente, no quiere bajo ninguna circunstancia lastimarla más de lo que ya ah hecho pero no puede evitarlo… su ser está predispuesto a la presencia de la joven.

"… ¿Tanto te repugno niisan?" Fue un susurro tan bajo que casi no puede escucharlo, no se detiene de todas formas, pasa junto a ella con pasos pesados, puede verla temblar como una frágil flor y todo su ser grita ante la imagen deprimente de ella es imposible, a estas alturas de su historia, ella ya no pueden cambiar...

"… ¿Tanto me odias Neji-niisan?"

Esta vez sí se detiene.

"… ¿Sería mejor si yo muriera?"

Esta vez sí se da la vuelta para encontrarla mirándole fijamente, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero esta vez no hay pajarillo amarillo herido en sus pequeñas manos.

"… ¿Eso te haría feliz niisan?" le pregunta con su voz frágil y quebradiza.

Esta llorando y no puede evitar notar la profundidad de las heridas que le ah dejado. Reamente la ha lastimado. La voz dentro de él… aquella que creía muerta y olvidad retumba en sus oídos y le exige lo imposible, le exige hasta que su cerebro estalla y no hay más opciones posibles.

Y esta vez no se da la vuelta y se va. Esta vez la ve fijamente con cristalinas lágrimas bajando en su rostro pálido iguales a las que resbalan por el rostro angelical de la joven. Lagrimas que pensaba habían perdido hace ya muchos años.

"… ¿Niisan?... Lo siento… Yo no debí… Yo…" Ella no era la quien debía decir eso.

Su cabello negro brilla suavemente mientras trata de alejarse, pero Neji Hyuuga ha estado sufriendo por demasiado tiempo y debe detenerlo.

"Hinata-sama…"

Hinata repentinamente se encuentro rodeada por algo cálido, solido y fuerte, cabellos café se mecen lentamente frente a ella y puede oler el suave perfume de único de Neji nuevamente... después de tanto tiempo.

Pero más que todo Hinata siente las lágrimas de Neji cayendo en su cuello; Siente el sufrimiento del joven rodeándola por completo y la ahoga pero no le importa.

"Hinata-sama…Tu siempre has sido la única en esta familia que… que me ha visto como lo que soy… la única que… y yo solo te he culpado de todo y tu… más que nadie…"

"Neji-niisan siempre será _Neji-niisan… _no importa lo que pase." El corazón del más alto parece detenerse y todo su cuerpo se tensa pero aun así trata de mantenerla lo más cerca posible como si tratase de moldearse a ella en vez de ella aferrarse a él, que es más fuerte y estable...

"Perdón."

Los ojos blancos de la joven heredera se abren por completo y su labio tiembla incesante ante la fuerza que esas palabras ejercen sobre su corazón.

Neji se esconde en su cuello para que solo ella lo escuche mientras susurra de todo corazón:

"Perdóneme, por favor…" Una simple y cristalina lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Hinata ante la fuerza del agarre que tiene su protector sobre ella "…Lamento haberte culpado por todo aquello que no pude hacer…"

Su voz frágil y sincera la lleva a sollozar con fuerza mientras trata de esconder su rostro en su blanca túnica mientras sus pequeñas manos se encuentran desesperadas rodeándole y sus dedos tratando de encontrar calor.

"…Porque me lastimaba a mi mismo al herirte a ti y así me castigaba…"

Los sollozos de la Hyuuga resuenan en todo el doujo y con la fuerza de los mismos las piernas de ambos ceden.

Hinata, s pesar de que su protector se muestra débil y abierto, jamás se sintió más segura que en ese instante mientras seca sus lágrimas en la túnica blanca del hombro de Neji; jamás se sintió más cálida aunque fuese otoño y las hojas cafés cayeran tristemente sobre ellos.

Aunque llora incesante y desesperada por que las palabras que escucha incrédula aun ahogan toda tristeza y dolor.

"…Creí que si te culpaba… yo… podría sufrir lo suficiente para hacerme inmune al dolor."

"Neji-niisan…" La joven heredera se moldea su cuerpo en él, su mejilla colocada con calidez y suavidad sobre su pecho.

"Lo siento Hinata-sama." ella sonríe agradecida y con el corazón lleno, aprieta con más vehemencia la tela blanca que cubre la piel de Neji que le da tanto calor y cierra los ojos para sostener este momento en su memoria el resto de su vida.

_'__Neji-niisan…'_

_'__Si Hinata-sama.'_

_'__Tengo miedo…'_

'_¡__No tienes que tener miedo, porque Neji-niisan siempre estará contigo!'_

_'¿__En serio niisan?'_

_'¡__Claro!'_

_'¡__Te quiero niisan!'_

_'Y-__Yo… yo también Hinata-sama…'_

"Hinata-sama…"

El rostro de Hinata deja el lugar seguro en el pecho de su primo y protector para buscar el rostro que la llama.

"¿Si Neji-niisan?"

Cuando la mano de Hinata se extiende y toca su rostro todo su mundo se extingue y solo quedan ella, sus ojos y la calidez de sus dedos contra su mejilla.

"Perdóname por no haberte salvado aquel día en la fuente…"

Ninguno derrama lagrimas pero y se pueden ver en sus ojos que ese instante es algo que desean dure por siempre.

Ella le observe algo desconcertada por unos segundos para después darle una sonrisa sincera.

"Perdóname… tu a mi… por… quitarte todo…"

El sostiene su mirada detenidamente.

No desea lastimarla. No quiere alejarla de él. No quiere que huya. Pero su cerebro y corazón tienen otros planes; planes que no compartieron con él y deciden llevar a cabo en ese instante sin preguntar su opinión…

Así que la besa.

No puede evitarlo.

Pero… ella hace lo único que él creyó imposible: Hinata le besa también… con la timidez y ternura únicas de su ser.

No pueden evitarlo.

Se habían herido el uno al otro por tanto tiempo que no pueden negarse los sentimientos que se venían teniendo por más tiempo que el mismo odio que decía existir entre ellos.

Aunque Neji creía haberla herida sin reparo Hinata vino a él con su mano extendida para curarle, sin pedirle nada más que aceptación y una mirada que no fuera de rencor. Y por su Hinata-sama, Neji daría y haría lo que fuese. Lo que fuese que ella pidiera, no importaba que.

En el cielo una pequeña ave amarilla volaba feliz, su sombra cubriendo a dos seres que a pesar de estar en el suelo ya estaban curados y pronto volarían con ella.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Owari**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

**Hurt**by _**Christina Aguilera**_


End file.
